Generally, production of electronic products includes the steps of component assembly, mechanism assembly, testing and delivery. Components in the component assembly are classified to surface mount devices (SMDs) and dual-in-line packages (DIPs). Owing to a small size and a high functional density, the SMD becomes the priority for component packaging. However, components used for high-voltage and large-current products must be packaged through DIP. The SMD component has a fixed size and is easy to pick and place automatically, so a lot of devices thereof are available and little manual labor is required. The appearance and size of the DIP component vary a lot, and the DIP component is difficult to pick and place. Therefore, few devices thereof are available, and great manual labor is required.
In the known art, during the mass production of electronic components using DIP, a cutting process is first performed to form independent electronic components, and then the electronic components are transported to a tray for bearing electronic components and arranged in sequence. Then the electric component is picked by a robotic arm in an automatic manner, and an insertion process is further performed to insert the electronic component to a corresponding position on a circuit board. In the foregoing insertion process, in order to ensure a smooth insertion process, positions of pins of the electronic component are detected through image processing in the known art, so as to estimate whether the positions of the pins exceed an allowable insertion range. However, after the cutting process, the electronic component may have problems such as an uneven surface or an error in the length of the pins, or the pins are deformed or bent as the electronic components push and squeeze each other during packing and delivery. All these situations affect a subsequent judgment result of whether the electronic component is qualified for the insertion process.